Let Secrets Lie
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: There was a reason the Raza Gang was the most feared Mob of any of the street Gangs or Mobs in the world.


Let Secrets Lie

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega, Mob**

 _Portia "Two" Lin: Alpha (strength, nanites)_

 _Marcus "Three" Boone: Alpha (hunting)_

 _Griffin "Six" Jones: Beta_

 _Ryo "Four" Ishida: Beta_

 _Zoe "Android" Palmer: Beta (fighting skills)_

 _Nyx Harper: Beta_

 _Emily "Five" Kolburn: Omega (technology)_

 _Derrick "One" Moss: Omega (empathy, 'human lie detector')_

There was a reason the Raza Gang was the most feared Mob of any of the street Gangs or Mobs in the world. Enemies didn't dare _say_ their names, just barely even whispered them, only one ever had and he was _dead_. No one dared to take on the Raza Gang and anyone who had didn't live to tell the tale. No one really knew their real names.

All they knew was what the members went by.

Their leader was Two. Strong-willed and independent, it wasn't hard for people to see she was an Alpha. The second in command tended to vary depending on who you were speaking to. Some people thought it was Three; others thought it was One. Three was another Alpha, also strong-willed with an affinity for guns and naming them. One was rumored to be Three's Omega Bond Mate, but those who'd personally met the pair would argue that there was simply no way that Bond Mates could argue so much. Next came Six, the pilot when it suited, muscle when it didn't. Then there was Four, also muscle. Then there was the Android. No one knew _anything_ about the Android aside from the fact that she was _there_. Next came Nyx Harper, who was rumored to be clairvoyant. Lastly, there was Five, the technology genius.

The only person who'd ever dared to go up against the Raza Gang was Jace Corso; who was very dead. He was executed by Two when Corso shot One for reasons not disclosed to the public in that announcement given by the Raza Gang after Jace Corso ended up on the steps to the city hall with a bullet in his head. That was the first direct contact with the Raza Gang for multiple people.

People soon began to wonder why Jace Corso would be killed for going against the Raza Gang and officials went over the video frame by frame. The video had featured a stone-faced Two speaking directly to the public. " _People of San Francisco, my name is Two, leader of the Raza Gang. By now, you have surely found the body of Jace Corso on the steps to City Hall. What he's done is not important, but you must know that if you cross us, if you betray us, your fate won't be as bad, but just as cruel._ "

From their frame-by-frame search and an in-depth analysis of the audio, they found that faintly in the background they could hear a voice pleading for someone to help them and another voice telling the first it would be okay. Their first thought was that it was a captive, but after hearing a _third_ voice tell the first that they were just trying to help them, the scientists decided that Jace Corso must have injured one of the Raza's people in an attack.

They weren't at all too far off the mark.

 _Dark Matter~Dark Matter~Dark Matter_

"I was hired for this. You let me live and I'll tell you who hired me to kill him." Corso pleaded; on his knees, Corso looked almost harmless.

Two knew better and was keeping her gun trained on the killer while the rest of the rescue party checked on One. "I think not. If you were hired, you'd have split long before we got here and left him to bleed out from his wounds. No, you wanted to _see_ the light leave his eyes, you wanted to make _damn sure_ he was dead. You forgot one thing, dirtbag." Two leaned down and whispered, " _The Raza does not abandon their own and we_ always _get justice._ "

Then she stood up straight and aimed her gun at Corso's head again. She breathed once, twice, then squeezed the trigger; unleashing one bullet into Corso's head. She watched carefully for signs of deterioration in case Corso had managed to get ahold of a cloning machine. When it had been a solid minute and Corso's body stayed intact, Two holstered her gun and rushed to her fallen friend's side. "How is he?" Two questioned immediately, looking down at One with scared eyes.

The Android answered from where she was detachedly sewing the bullet wounds together. "I've removed the bullets and managed to stop the bleeding, I am now sewing up the wounds so he should be fine as long as he avoids any strenuous activity for a few weeks."

"That may be a problem when his Heat hits in about a week." Three spoke up from One's other side, where he was tightly holding onto One's hand and hushing him softly when he yelped, hissed, whimpered.

"We may have to restrain him in the med bay until it passes," Android suggested.

"No," Three snapped back just as One tensed beneath the three sets of hands.

"I do not understand."

"Three, if this is because of you being his Alpha-"

Three cut Two off. "It's because he fucking _panics_ when he's restrained, Two. Headspace or no, One _hates_ when he's being restrained. _Hates_ it. No. Restraints." Three looked up snarling, then hushed One when he whimpered.

Two nodded. "No restraints," she agreed, then turned to the Android," Android, do we have the Dermal Regenerator in the Repair Shop fixed?"

Android nodded. "We do. We can repair any damage done after it is tested, preferably on me as I am less likely to be killed if it malfunctions."

Three nodded his consent to that and leaned down, making sure to look his lover in the eyes. "Now, you know I hate it when you go and get yourself kidnapped, One. Why'dja have to go and look for trouble again?"

One gasped as the needle slid into his skin again. "Didn't do it- _hah_ \- on purpose, ass- _Jesus fucking Christ-_ asshole." he cursed sharply under his breath as Android tied off the second set of stitches.

"Now, don't you go cursing at me, Doll," Three grinned brightly as One growled under his breath; a sound that was almost Alpha, "I know it wasn't your fault."

One whimpered as the next set was started with a bracing word from the Android, "I tried to fight."

"I think that split lip of Corso's spoke for itself, One, and those scratch marks down his cheek, and that gash in his neck, and the black eye." Three smiled, gently tapping One's cheek. "I figured you'd fought as hard as you could. Guess those lessons did help after all."

Two didn't bother asking how in the world Three had taken stock of Corso's injuries after only a few heartbeats of looking before he was more interested in making sure One was in one piece, but looking back at the very dead (and still there) body, Two saw that Three was correct.

One groaned as Android tied off the third set of stitches and moved on to the next with a chirpy, "Last one."

"I think you're very lucky that we got here 'fore that last bullet hit you 'tween the eyes, Darlin'. May have been your brain we were scraping off the floor 'stead a just your blood." Three gently ran his thumb over One's knuckles when he whined sharply at the idea.

"I think you're lucky I've _got_ bullet wounds otherwise, I'd wipe that smug smirk off your face." One snipped back.

Marcus Boone laughed. "You know I could wipe the floor with your ass any day of the week, my friend."

One's lips curled into a strained smile. "But I could give you a damn good fight."

Three leaned in and pecked One's lips. "You're damned straight you could," he replied with a smile.

Two rolled her eyes. A few years ago, she never would've imagined that Mercy Boone could've shown so much affection to someone.

Then along came Derrick Moss, a man whose original Alpha had been killed by some stupid Beta or something. A witness placed Marcus Boone at the scene and told the police, who'd mistakenly informed Derrick. This led a poor, grieving Omega to their doorstep with a single bullet in the chamber of his gun and a determination to kill the person responsible for his wife's death. Marcus had corrected the situation by providing proof that he was in a bar on the night of the murder and hadn't left for three days. In the end, Two had offered the option for One to join them in their Gang (as having an Omega was useful for a number of reasons) and they'd help him find and avenge his wife's murder.

It hadn't taken too long for Three to find out how to make One forget he wanted to. Not that One had really minded, Hell he _encouraged_ it. Literally; Two had walked in on an unusual scene in which Three had One tied to the headboard of their bed and One had pleaded for Three to " _please make me forget_ ".

Two tilted her head at the two she considered friends. She glanced at Android, who'd just finished stitching the last wound, and a smile flickered across her face. She decided that they'd need to send a message not to mess with the Raza. She tapped the comm in her ear. "Four, Six, do you copy?"

"We're here. Did you find One?" asked Six.

"Yes. Get Nyx and you both come down here for clean up." Two commanded.

Six breathed in. "What should we do with the body."

Two thought about that. "Put him on the steps of city hall. I'll send out a message tomorrow morning."

Six breathed out. "Alright."

Two looked back at the body of Jace Corso and growled sharply. Behind her, Three hushed a whimpering One. Two silently walked over to the body and bared her teeth. She vaguely heard Three tell One that he didn't need to see what would happen next.

Three was quite right, no one needed to bear witness to an Alpha's Rage Bite **(1)**.

Two snarled and tore into Corso's neck. When she was finished, Corso's neck looked like he'd been hit with a weedwhacker multiple times.

Three spoke softly, "Two?"

She shook herself from her head. "Come on. We've gotta get One out of here. We'll give One a quick run through the Dermal Regenerator and he'll be fine."

Three nodded, "C'mon, Pretty Boy. Let's get you on your feet," he reached down and gently helped the younger Omega to his feet.

One hissed when his stitched pulled and then slumped against Three's side. "Told you not to call me that," he mumbled half-heartedly.

Three chuckled, "Tell you what, One. You go a full month without getting flirted with, kidnapped, groped, or felt up and I'll stop." A lost cause. One somehow got himself into these situations where he was kidnapped or hurt or flirted with at _least_ once a week. And Three _knew that_.

One grumbled under his breath.

Two smiled.

 _Dark Matter~Dark Matter~Dark Matter_

After Jace Corso's death, people suddenly wanted to know more. Who were the Raza gang members? Why was Jace Corso dead? What had he done?

If people wherever bold enough to act on those impulses to find out, they weren't ever heard from again.

Perhaps it was best to let secrets lie.

 **(1) An Alpha's Rage Bite is something that no one should witness, not even other Alphas. When an Alpha is extremely angry, especially concerning Mates and/or Pack Members, they can go into a partial Feral state. This causes them to attack the person or thing causing their anger, which is what happened to Two. As a result, the term Alpha Rage Bite was given.**


End file.
